Fate's Decision
by Sophia893
Summary: Catalina Lillian Potter. Hi. That's me. One half of the dynamic duo. We are both alike in many ways just not in appearance. He has black hair whereas I have ginger hair and we both share mum's emerald green eyes. Aunt Petunia says I look just like my mother but she hopes I'm nothing and yet exactly like her. Cryptic, I know but… Join Harry and Catalina Potter in their first year.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This fanfic will actually be in my character's POV and may change depending on the situation. I will try to update this just as frequently as my PJO one. Hope you guys like this one!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and main plot belong to JK Rowling and only Catalina and my plot twists belongs to me.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

It all started on that dreadful Halloween night. The 31st October. A symbol of joy to many but the time of year to bring dread to my brother and I. Mainly me really since he doesn't know yet. On this dreadful day, our parents died. As far as Harry knows this is just a day we miss out because our relatives don't love us as much as they do Dudley.

Who knew that that dreaded would come back to haunt us? Who knew that it would change our lives so significantly that it would change true course of our lives forever.

We didn't. That's for sure.

Harry and I lived a very isolated life - Harry especially. I don't what it is but our relatives hate him. Aunt Petunia tolerates me so uncle Vernon has to too which means Dudley is relatively nice to me as well. I think it's because I look like mum - aunt Tuney's sister. When I called her aunt Tuney when I was little, it made her cry. Never found out why but she like it so carried on with it.

Harry on the other hand apparently looks like dad right down to the every single hair on his thick skull. The only thing he got from mum appearance wise was his eyes. A trait in which we share.

We lived a mundane life until they came. It changed us. For the better, I would like to believe. But it gave us the greatest shock of our lives when our lives became a roller coaster ride of hell...


	2. Profile

Name: Catalina Lillian Potter

Meanings:-

Catalina: Chaste or Pure

Lillian: The Flower, Graceful

Nicknames: Katie or Cata or Cat or Callie - Dursleys.  
Lina or Callie - Everyone else  
Lia - Harry  
Talia or Lily or Flower - crush.

Age: 10

Birthday: 31st July

Parents: Lily and James Potter

Siblings: Harry James Potter

Godparents: Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin and...

Hair Colour: Ginger

Eye Colour: Green - like Harry's

Favourite Colour: Emerald Green/Ruby Red

Likes: Everyone

Dislikes: No one so far.

House: (SECRET!)

Crush: (SECRET!)

Personality: ...Find out...


	3. Life Before The Letter…

**Disclaimer: All the characters and main plot belong to JK Rowling and only Catalina and my plot twists belongs to me.**

 ** _Life Before The Letter_**

For me, I had a life before Hogwarts. My brother on the other hand, didn't.

Your probably thinking 'what kind of life could she have? She doesn't even know about magic yet!'

You heard me right.

Magic.

It does exist. I hardly believed it myself at first when it first happened but someone and a certain thing helped me understand.

You see, magic didn't become known to me until I was eight and turning nine years old.

Don't be shocked when I reveal it to you but...

When I was eight years old, I received my letter to join the first year of the Elite School of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

It shocked me too!

At first, I thought it was a prank because magic didn't exist! It wasn't possible. But then the letter showed up again and again and again.

The same think written on the letter:  
 ** _Miss C. L. Potter  
The Second Smallest Bedroom  
4, Privet Drive,  
Little Whinging,  
Surrey_**

I got frustrated after a while because it just kept appearing! So eventually I asked my aunt Tuny, my aunt Petunia.

At first she was shocked so I assumed she was incredulous as I was that someone would go this far for a prank.

But then she starts whispering an murmuring to herself, _'she can't go!' 'She won't be like Lily' 'we swore we would put this fact behind us'_ Her last thought scared me the most _'She can dies too! Lily was taken from me; she can't go too...'_

After the last comment, she walked off in a daze and didn't speak to me for a day or so.

Eventually my red-headedness traits git the best of me so I blew ny fuse and cornered my aunt in the kitchen after dinner.

"What's going on Aunt Tuny? Why are you ignoring me?" To emphasise how sad I was, I pulled my puppy dog eyes gaze on her.

She stared at me. At my mother's eyes.

"Oh Lily." She shook her head and as she looked up, I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. Lily? Why is she calling me by mum's name? She always just calls me Katie or Cat… "She doesn't deserve this life. But she doesn't deserve to be hidden from her true heritage or from you either." What is she talking about?

And with that, she revealed this whole new world to me.

By the end of the discussion, I was shocked as you can imagine and had lots and lots and lots of questions. But she was patient with me. She gave me time to digest it all until went back to the topic of the letter.

"What do you want to do sweetie? Do want to go to this school?"

"It's a great opportunity Aunt Tuny so I think I will go. If it's okay with you?"

"I can't hide you from who your mother is sweetheart, so yes you can go. But it'll have to be a secret between you and me. No one can know okay? Not Vernon, not Dudley and especially not Harry."

"Why can't I tell him Aunt Tuny? He's my twin brother and I'll be away from him for a year. I'll be going to boarding school and leaving him behind! Does he have magic too Aunt Tuny? Maybe I can take him with me!"

 **"NO!"**

Her yell shocked me. She never shouted at me before…

"I'm sorry sweetheart but Harry can't know. He'll know when it is right for him to know. We will just tell everyone that you got into an exclusive school in France - which you did, they only accept the best; especially to get early entry like you did and from another country nonetheless!"

She seemed so proud so I ducked my head and blushed the same colour as my hair.

"We'll need to reply to them soon so I'll do that tonight. And we'll need to get your supplies soon. You're gonna need all the supplies it says on the list. But for now, go to bed Katie, it's a new day tomorrow!"

I did as told and went to sleep.

I'm a witch.

Who would have thought?

It didn't stop there. My story carried on…

So when I woke up, I thought it was all a dream.

But that though was shattered when Aunt Tuny barged into the room.

"Wake up Cata! You got mail" That definitely woke me up! "We gotta go buy your school things, they sent the supplies list so let's go. We have to go catch a train… I have already excused you from school and Vernon is at work. Your brother and cousin are leaving for school already so let's go! We have a lot to do!"

And with that I started running around the house, getting ready, eating breakfast, brushing my teeth etc.

I was ready in half and hour and we were on a train to London a further thirty minutes later.

"So Aunt Tuny what money are we using to buy my school stuff exactly? You said that the wizardry world had a different type of currency right?"

"Yes they do. Galleons, sickles and knuts. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, 29 Knuts in a Sickle, so there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon. Then five pounds is 2 galleons, I think, we can check at the Wizarding bank later."

"What's this bank called?"

"Gringotts Bank… It's run by goblins and apparently there are dragons guarding some of their vaults."

Goblins? Gringotts? Dragons? Whoa…

When we arrived in London, Aunt Tuny took me to the pub, weird location, I know. It was called the Leaky Cauldron.

She kept her head down so I copied her and followed her as she led me to the back of the pub.

"Why are we here Aunt Tuny?"

"Just watch sweetie, you are gonna need to know what to do so you can access Diagon Alley in the future…"

She stepped towards the wall and analysed it for a while until, "Katie sweetheart, come here and touch this brick."

I walked towards her and tapped the bricks she pointed out to me. Once I did that, the bricks seem to ripple and then separated to form a doorway.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley…"

After gazing in awe of the place, Aunt Tuny led me to the wizarding bank. Before we entered, I saw a sign saying:

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed,  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.**_

Ooh! Catchy- I gotta learn that now…

We entered the bank and she led me to one of the lines.

"You are gonna have to stand in line yourself sweetheart. I never knew what happens next. I never went with your mother to change her money. But luckily for you, your parents set up a trust vault for your school funds."

"They did?" I asked in shock. They were very prepared! "What do I have to do?"

"Just tell the who you are and follow what they tell you to do. I'm sure whatever it is won't hurt!"

"Why would it hurt?" She didn't answer me. She left the line and headed towards the front of the bank again.

"Next…" I turned around and saw the goblin staring at me. I nervously stepped forward and smiled.

"Hello" I timidly spoke.

"What is it you need?"

I carried on smiling and nodded a bit more confident with myself, "May I withdraw money from my vault?"

The goblin looked shocked whilst murmuring, "A polite one, what a surprise!" and he spoke a bit louder, "And do you have you key miss?"

"A key? I don't. I only found out about the vault today sir."

"What is your name child? Which vault do you wish to open?"

"Catalina. Catalina Lillian Potter sir, that's my name." Again, a shocked look crossed his face.

"Very well, follow me…" I turned towards my aunt and leaned my head in the direction of the goblin, she nodded her head to give her approval so Idid as my aunt told me to do and followed the goblin walking at a brisk pace. We eventually reached a room. In the room was a ginger boy, well man I guess.

"Griphook. What can I do for you?" Said the ginger man.

"William, I require your help in proving the identity of this girl. Do all the necessary tests to see which vaults she can access and then link her to a key." The gob-Griphook turned to me abruptly, "You live in the muggle world. Is that right?"

"Muggle world sir?"

William quickly answered him saying, "Non-magical world…"

"Yes I do Griphook" I answered the goblin, "Why?"

"Would you like a card - a debit card, I believe they call it, in that world?"

"What does it do sir?" I questioned.

"The card will link you to your vault and will turn wizarding money to muggle money so you don't need to return to the bank to change your money and to retrieve more. The card will also work in muggle banks so any money you deposit in the bank can be turned into wizarding money and returned to your vault…"

"If it is possible, then yes please, Mr Griphook."

"Very well," he turned from me and started talking to William again, "Don't mess this up William otherwise, you won't be able to carry on with your course in curse-breaking. She is a valuable customer so do your best."

And then he quickly left the room. Leaving the room in silence. William broke the silence first by introducing himself.

"William Arthur Weasley" he held his hand out, "but everyone calls me Bill."

I smiled, at least he's friendly. "Catalina Lillian Potter and you can call me whatever you want, that's what everyone else does."

"What a nice name, I think I'll call you Lina. It's differe- what did you just say Potter?"

"I like Lina and yes Potter, it's my surname."

"You're Catalina Potter? Twin sister of Harry Potter and daughter of Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes, how do you know who I am?"

"You're famous in this world, didn't you kn- From the look on your face you didn't! I'll explain it to you. It all started on Halloween night…"

And he did explain it to me. A guy named You-Know-Who, Voldemort, I later learn, killed my parents and tried to kill Harry and I but we survived the unsurvivable curse which made us famous. I was thankful that he told me this otherwise I was entering into this world blind.

Whilst he explained this to me, he gathered a bowl containing a clear liquid and a knife. "This is gonna hurt a bit" he warned me and he poked my finger, letting a drop of blood land on the clear water.

Several crests and numbers appeared in the liquid. When the flashes of pictures topped, a piece of parchment appeared beside Bill.

"Okay, you have access to the Potter vault and a trust vault. You will also have access to another vault apparently later on. The bowl wasn't clear so it means you'll inherit it later…" I nodded along to his explanation as he dipped a golden key into the bowl. "Here you go, your new key to your vault." He looped a black chord around the hole at the end of the key and put it around my neck. "Good luck Lina. You are gonna do great in this world!"

He led me out of the room and led me back to Griphook; "Here you go Griphook, take care of the girl" with one final wink, I waved him goodbye.

Graphic led me to several carts. We sat in the one at the front and got settled. He turned to me and handed me a pouch, "This has an undetectable extension charm so you can fit whatever you want in it. I suggest putting your money in here." He handed me a card "This is your debit card. Use it well…" I grabbed it from him and muttered a sincere thank you before the cart set off for my vault.

"Vault number 688" Wow! That was a cool ride. "Key please"

"Sure Griphook." I passed him my key which he used to open the vault. I then took the pouch and placed it around my neck, I placed the card in it and when Griphook passed me my key, I place that in it as well. I looked up and gaped in shock. "Is this all mine Griphook?" He nodded. "Wow…" I got the feeling he didn't want to stay there for long so I grabbed two handfuls of galleons, another two handfuls of sickles and another of knuts. As Griphook led me back into the cart, I turned to him, "Thank you Griphook" and he nodded his head and gave a small twitch of a smile.

When I reached the surface, I quickly found Aunt Tuny at the front of the bank still. Before I left Griphook, I gave him a quick hug before skipping to my aunt's side and I held her hand as she led me out of the bank.

Aunt Tuny led me to one of the stores as I read the supplies list attached to my letter:

Uniform:

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Blue)

One Plain Small Pointed Hat (Blue) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Royal Blue, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books:

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 0_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Novice's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _DADA_ by Remus Lupin

Other Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

We went to all the stores… When we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, I stood on a pedestal as the Madam Malkin got my robes for Beauxbatons. She was lovely kind woman. When I was being fitted, Aunt Tuny left to buy us some ice cream from a store she visited with mum when they were little. Whilst I was being fitted, I met a nice blonde boy who was being fitted for this ball he had to go to at the end of the summer. By the end of the talk, we became slight friends and promised to owl each other. I left too quickly to ask what he meant. But I'll he gave me his name and I gave him mine (not my surname, I was interrupted form saying it) so apparently we'll be able to talk to each other…

After that we went to Flourish and Blotts where I practically bought the store out with buying too many books which were too 'advanced' for me. But it was my money so who cared how I spent it?

At the end of buying all that. I finally got to buy the one thing I really cared about!

My wand.

We went to the best wand shop in the wizarding world: Ollivander's Wand Shop. It was old and run-down but apparently the best so went there. Aunt Tuny chose to stay outside again to get something…

He reacted quite strongly to my name too but ignored that and tried out many many wads after he measure my right arm length, width, length from shoulder to elbow, length from elbow to wrist, hand to floor etc. It took a while but we find one that fit me perfectly.

"How odd. This wand was made long ago and unique in it's own right. How curious…"

"Curious? Why sir?"

"Curious because the wand is made of the crystal ball glass of the most powerful seer in the world - Merlin and it's core is phoenix feather intertwined with unicorn hair and dragon heartstring. It has four half-siblings. It is quite odd and the one of the only wand with more than one core, nevertheless three cores! The phoenix feather has given two other feathers, one to the owner who gave you that scar on your wrist and the other is unclaimed… The sister wand of the unicorn hair core is also unclaimed whilst the dragon heartstring core is siblings with Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. Your wand is truly powerful. You will be too in time… All you have to do is wait!"

He disappeared after that so I went to find my aunt. When she left, she actually bought me an owl - that's what the boy meant by owling him. Okay. All our bags were charmed with a feather light charm so they would weigh nothing and therefore, they were easy to carry.

When we arrived home. No one was there yet so we hid all the stuff in my room and began to pack all the supplies carefully in the trunk that we brought. After that I helped her cook dinner.

When everyone was together, we finally announced my acceptance to a prestigious school in France. They were happy for me. Even Harry was - he was definitely the most proudest brother I knew!

At the end of the day, I fell asleep and drifted off into dream world.

I kept correspondence with the blonde boy for the rest of the summer. Not long after the ball he attended, I had to go off to Beauxbatons. The whole family took me to King's Cross Station on the 1st of September where they waved me off to France. Once I got on to the train, a man met me. His name was Charles Eaton. He was short with a funny moustache but he was nice. He explained to me what a portkey was before I travelled via it and landed in the school train taking the other students to the school. There I met a nice girl who led me to the other younger years.

Apparently I was the youngest student in the school that year because I was the only one offered an early acceptance. The girl's name was Fleur and she didn't speak the best English but she spoke some. She was going into her second year at the school. She explained everything to me and taught me basic french. By the time we arrived at the school, I could speak the language almost fluidly. Thank merlin I have a photographic memory!

Carriages took us from the train station to the school. As the doors of the carriages opened for us so we could see the school, I thought _'Welcome to your new life Catalina!'_


	4. Two Schools: Which Do I Pick?

**Disclaimer: All the characters and main plot belong to JK Rowling and only Catalina and my plot twists belongs to me.  
**

* * *

 ** _Two Schools: Which Do I Pick?_**

When I returned from my second year at Beauxbatons, my brother had just finished one of his many punishments. Neither Aunt Tuney, Uncle Vernon or Dudley and even Harry himself would tell me what happened exactly. But I do overhear stuff every once in a while. From what I got, something happened at the zoo on Dudley's birthday. I thought Harry would have learnt to stop provoking our relatives but according to Aunt Tuny, he got dad's genes of mischievousness.

So not only does he look like a carbon copy of dad, he acts just like him too.

Despite that, I believe that Harry acts more like mum. Protective. Understanding. Kind. All traits aunt Tuny told me mum had, all traits I believe that he has too…

"I'm home!" I yelled so the whole household could hear me. I had just come back from the train station so I wanted to warn everyone else so there would be no surprises.

I bet you're wondering why they didn't pick me up from the station. Well you see, at the end of my first year, Fleur invited me to stay at their family manor in France. It was a beautiful landscape. Their home could fit the Dursley home at least three times over! I had owled my aunt and she gave me permission to stay there.

What this did mean, however, was that I hadn't seen my brother for two years. It's sad. I know. But the good thing is that we had been exchanging mail for the last two years. I would owl aunt Tuny and she'd give my letters to Harry who who would reply and give the letter to our aunt who would owl it back to me.

It was a complicated process and difficult at the start because it had been the longest we went without seeing each other. I did lie a bit earlier. Harry and I did see each other last Christmas so it was more like a year and half without seeing each other. I couldn't stand not seeing him for another year so I came home at last… It was a surprise so that's why I warned my family as soon as I entered the house.

"Lia!" shouted a voice from the top of the stairs.

I had a brief glimpse of my twin before he came barrelling into me and we went crashing to the ground.

"Harry!" We sat there in the foyer hugging each other and letting our 'twin telepathy' reconnect.

Okay. Maybe it wasn't really telepathy. But I swear at times we could talk to each other without doing it our loud! It'll happen one day! After all, we are magical!

"Cata sweetheart…" cooed a voice behind us, Harry and I looked up and saw Aunt Tuney leaving the kitchen.

We both stood up and he grabbed my trunk and easily lifted it up the stairs, thank Merlin I had learnt that feather light spell or Harry would be tumbling down the stairs with my trunk on top of him!

"Aunt Tuny!" I smiled back and hugged her. "Hi! How are you? Do you have dinner ready? I could hep you if you like? France was amazing! It was so beautiful… School was good. I'm at the top of all my classes. I'm still on the school team. We won all our games… Fleur says hi so does Gabriell-"

She cut me off, shaking her head whilst smiling. "Oh sweetie, I have cooked dinner. And that does sound amazing but you are going to have to calm down otherwise you are going to start hyperventilating or something!"

I did as told and calmed down. But that didn't prevent me from having such a large grin that it seemed to scare Dudley enough to come near me.

"Come on sweetheart, dinner time. _**BOY!**_ It's time for dinner!" I cringed as she screamed beside me.

Harry came rushing down the stairs to stand by my side. We smiled at each other before I looped my arm through his as we waked towards the dinner table.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley were already sat at the table when we entered and our aunt was just laying all the food out when we sat down. We started eating the delicious food that I'm sure my brother helped make. Quiet chatter broke out between all of us. Harry and I exchanged small talk as our aunt and uncle doted on their son to eat some more.

Uncle Vernon finally started talking to me half way though the meal by saying, "So how was that academy of yours in France?"

I continued to cut my meat as I replied, "It was amazing uncle! The people were so kind. It was ju- _J'adore!"_ I sighed in happiness before drinking my water signalling that I was done with my meal before continuing, "The teachers were amazing, I managed to learn the whole french language in my first year as well as some latin as well. I joined the school team in my first year which never happens! I was the youngest player in the century! I'm at the top of my classes and I have made friends with most of the school by now."

Uncle and aunty nodded in approval before uncle Vernon responded, "Very well niece. You have made us proud. I am even prouder of the fact that you got a full scholarship a quarter way through your first year. We are very proud of you and I'm sure your parents would have been proud of you too…" He murmured the last bit but I still heard him.

That just made me beam even more.

"Ooooh." Everyone looked at me in confusion as I quickly jumped form my seat and ran up to my room. I yanked my trunk open and grabbed several bags. I ran back downstairs and deposited them in the living room. I hurried back to the dinner table and put my dishes in the sink and washed them. Harry quickly followed suit.

Once we were both done, I turned to the whole family and said, "Once you're done with dinner, I brought souvenirs from France and they are in the living room. Come on Harry, I brought you lots of gifts!" I directed the last bit of my statement to my brother before I dragged him to the living room. As we exited, I heard hurried movements behind us.

I pushed my brother to sit on the couch as I grabbed the bags and placed them on the centre of the living room. As I went to dive into the bag to find one of Harry's many gifts, our relatives came in. Dudley came in to dive at the bags to before I blocked them. "Sit on the chairs…" I ordered. My strict tone shocked them into doing what I asked.

I coughed before grabbing the first thing I saw, it was a Mickey Mouse teddy, "For the best brother in the world, the only person I could think of when I went to Disney Land Paris on one of our school trip, Harry, Mickey goes to you," I handed him the teddy before grabbing something else, "Dudley, after many months in France I managed to collect many kinds of chocolate so here you go…" I passed him a massive jar of candy that I merged to fill up. "To my uncle, the best of France fashion," I spoke as I hanged him the many ties I managed to buy from the top stores on the Paris streets. "And finally to my wonderful aunt, here you go" I gave her bundles of clothing, dresses, shirts and skirts, some of the best in Paris. "Hope you guys enjoy" as I grabbed the other bags.

"But Callie, there are still a lot of stuff in those bags!" Dudley protested.

"Oh, everything else here is for isles and my wonderful twin." winking at my twin who before the statement looked a bit down since it looked like I had only given him a toy. I dragged him back to my room upstairs whilst carrying the other bags. We spent the rest of the evening sharing events of what happened the past two year whilst I gave him the remainder of his gifts. As soon as the Dursleys came upstairs, we split up so we could go into our individual rooms.

As summer drone don, I spent it with Harry getting to know him all over again. But it all changed when the letter finally came. It all started out a bout like this…

"Get the mail, Dudley," Uncle Vernon ordered Dudley from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it." Dudley complained.

Uncle Vernon complied with Dudley's request as he replied, "Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it." Harry complained. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _Boys…_

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." Why would you do that?

Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Not long after he left, Uncle Vernon got impatient so he yelled, "Hurry up, boy! What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" Uncle Vernon chuckled at his 'joke' whilst I just shook my head again. Uhhhh… No one here knows a really joke unless if it slapped them in the face!

I tuned everyone out as I sipped the coffee that I made myself this morning. I know coffee isn't good for 10 year old girls but it was something I got used to having whilst I was France, that and hot chocolate. Hmmmm. I could go for a hot chalet and a shopping trip. I need to buy some shoes that match the dress Fleur and I boug- I shook myself mentally, Fleur has brain washed me! Clear your head… Ignore it…

Harry's yell shook me out of my thoughts, causing me to drop my hot drink myself.

 **"I WANT MY LETTER!"** **_"Ahhhhh! That's hot! Ouch!"_** We screamed at the same time.

With my scream, Aunt Tuny, stopped her argument and ran to me to help me out. The boys' argument continued. What was going on?

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, he turned to me before saying "Go get changed Cata!" I quickly left to go upstairs and he slammed the door behind me.

I ran upstairs to my trunk. I looked around and finally found the cream I made last year, an anti-burn ointment. I rubbed it over my burns and waited as it did it's job. I grabbed a powder from within my trunk and ran around my room to find a new pair of clothes and my towel. I went to the bathroom that Aunt Tuny only let me use and locked the door. I filled the tub with water before sprinkling the powder in the water. I stripped and slowly got into the tub. The powder was something I was working on all year. It was supposed to relax the muscles in less than 5 minutes. And it worked. I spent at least an hour in the tub… By the time I came out, I was a prune!

For the next few days, more and more letters arrived. I finally got what they were arguing about. Aunt Tuny sneaked me my Beauxbatons letter and one of the Hogwarts Letters addressed to me.

Two offers. Two schools. Both alike. Yet different. Which do I go to?

Due to my dilemma, I ignored everything else going on around the house until finally Uncle Vernon cracked, "That does it, I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

We did as told and when packed, I brought a small backpack which carried several of my textbooks, my pouch that I got from Gringotts two years ago and my wand.

We migrated from place to place due to uncle's paranoia.

Finally, uncle stopped his madness and found the _perfect_ place to stay in…

"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"

Uncle Vernon pointed at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. We are _so_ going to be bored of each other by the end of this trip! Thank Merlin that I brought my textbooks!

The inside was horrible and there were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up. He was the happiest out of all of us! I don't know why though! We are in the middle of no where with no form of entertainment!

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door. Even with how much our relatives like me, I didn't get priority over Dudley so Harry and I were left to find the softest bit of floor we could find and to curl up under the the blanket that I thankfully brought with me.

I fell asleep next to the dying embers quite easily but I told my brother to wake me up as soon as midnight came so that we could wish each other happy birthday.

 _ **BOOM.**_

The whole shack shivered. I sat bolt upright and so did my twin. We glanced at each other before we simultaneously stared at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in. I wonder who would do that?


	5. The Giant Dude Who Is Probably Half-Gian

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to anime-aquarion-fan**

* * *

 ** _The Giant Dude Who Is Probably Half-Giant_**

 _ **BOOM.**_

They knocked again causing Dudley to jerk awake.

"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly. I giggled at his dopey tone.

 _ **BOOM**_

This time, the crash seemed to come from behind us. As we all spun around to see the source of the sound, we managed to witness Uncle Vernon as he came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands. _Ahhhhhh!_ He's got a gun. I whimpered at the sight of it and Harry wrapped his arms around me protectively.

The three of us stood up hesitantly as Uncle Vernon shouted, "Who's there? I warn you; I'm armed!"

There was a pause. Then…

 _ **SMASH!**_

The door was smashed open and a giant man stood there. He was of similar stature to Madame Maxime, who I knew to be half-giant. Is this man one too? He strolled in and casually asked, "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."

Dudley sat in fear on the couch. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he did a Theodore and pooped on the couch! The man walked over to him and said, "Budge up, yeh great lump!"

Instead of acting like a chipmunk, Dudley squeaked like a pig and ran to hide behind aunt Tuny who cowered behind Uncle Vernon. She saw me look at her and indicate for me to come over but I shook my head and clung on to Harry a bit stronger.

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant. He caught me peeking from behind my brother and stated, "An' there's little Lina! How are you sweetheart?"

I shrugged a bit hesitantly and smiled tentatively…

"Las' time I saw you too, you was only a baby, the both of you," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like ye dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes. But you little lady, yeh look exact'eh like ye mum…"

Uncle Vernon kept making weird sounds as he and the giant argued over whether the man she should leave our current inhabitance or not…

The giant cut himself off and turned to us, "Anyway- Harry, Lily a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

He pulled out a box which he then gave to me, I opened it slowly and Harry and I peaked in to see a cake. As I continued to gaze at the cake, Harry - rudely, in my opinion - asked, "Who are you?"

I elbowed his side in annoyance as I rolled my emerald eyes. The giant didn't take offence, instead he chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself." He paused and shuffled a bit to get comfortable, "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm. He went to shake mine too but I held his hand daintily so h wouldn't break my tiny arm.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

The giant - Hagrid - then performed some magical spells, creating a fire and producing some food for us, Dudley fidgeted a little - a bit uncomfortable with the sight of mouth-watering food and being unable to eat it.

Uncle Vernon warned Dudley from eating anything Hagrid made. It was a bit rude really but Hagrid just retorted in his own sarcastic way…

Hagrid passed us some sausages. They were delicious. We ate in silence but I knew that my twin was bursting with questions. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

He replied as soon as he finished swallowing his food, "Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

Oh no aunt Tuny! You should have told Harry the truth. I know my twin. He is gonna burst soon.

"Er… no," said Harry. Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry," Harry said quickly.

Hagrid then went on a rant at my relatives. He then explained it all to Harry.

"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What? My- my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.

Another fight broke out between my relatives and Hagrid the giant, I finally tuned into the argument as Hagrid finally admitted the truth to my twin, "Harry- yer a wizard."

There was silence…

"- a what?" gasped Harry.

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, as sat back on the couch a bit more comfortable. He held out his hand and there was my brother's Hogwarts letter.

Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green. He ripped the seal of the envelope and pulled out the letter and read it.

I knew my brother was confused. But as he spat out his questions, I grew more nervous - is my brother, _my twin,_ gonna hate me for not telling him the truth?

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" Did he just say _stamp_ it out? What were they gonna do, beat it out of him? I knew they didn't like my brother as much as they did me but did they really treat him that bad? I've never seen them act harshly towards him… Do they treat him differently when I'm not around?

"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that - that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was a… was a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped her rant that she repressed for so many years. I stared at my aunt in sadness and as she went to carry on with her rant, I let out a tiny whimper and she turned towards me. Tears ha already started to form in my eyes when she looked at me. She looked down in shame as she carried on…

More rants and arguments happened. But I shut it all out. _My aunt hates mum… Does she hate me too?_

When Harry admitted his fears, I finally came out of my shell, "Hagrid," my twin said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."

To my twin's surprise, Hagrid chuckled. Before he could speak, I cut in, finally speak for the first time: "You are gonna be one of the greatest wizards in the world Harry. Look at mum and dad. They were amazing and you are gonna be too…" I paused, trying to think of a way of him to believe me, "Think back to all the times when your emotions overcame you… the answer you seek is in your memories!"

Harry thought back to all the times he used accidental magic. "Believe us now?"

He looked confused and asked me, "Lia, how did you kn-"

He was cut off by uncle Vernon's tell of, "I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!"

Hagrid got mad at that statement and he thundered, "NEVER, - INSULT - ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE - IN - FRONT - OF - ME!"

Hagrid seemed to blown his fuse and had enough so he pointed the end of his umbrella at Dudley's bum and then there it was, Dudley's pig tail.

Uncle Vernon roared with fear and fury so he yanked his son into his and aunt Tuny's room, trusting my aunt to follow him. She paused hesitantly at the door to the room before facing me and reaching out as if to walk to me. I flinched and hid even more behind Harry. That caused _her_ to flinch so she lowered arms and said in a wobbly voice, "I'm sorry Cata. I can't excuse what I did but remember…" I peaked out form behind Harry, "…I will be proud of you no matter what you do next. You can tell him the truth now…" she ended off a bit more confidently as she headed into the room, "-Your mother would have been proud of you…"

Hagrid and Harry looked on in shock as my aunt left the room. We then dismissed why Hagrid shouldn't be doing magic outside of school before he decided it was getting late so he took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. My twin the wrapped around the two of us as Hagrid said, "You can kip under that. Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

 _Dormice?_ I thought as I succumbed to sleep with my brother holding me protectively at his side.


	6. Secrets Exposed

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to tinlawia and woezz**

* * *

 _ **Secrets Exposed**_

I woke up to the sound of my brother trying to wake me up. I wanted to sleep a bit more so I just turned over and ignored him. He didn't take that quite well so I tickled me until I work up from my slumber.

"Good morning sleeping beauty…" Harry said amusedly.

We ate breakfast before quickly leaving. As I was leaving the hut, I turned back to go say goodbye to Aunt Tuny but then I remembered our argument form yesterday and left. My twin and I followed Hagrid outside as my brother questioned Hagrid on how he got to the island in the first place. We got into the row boat and Hagrid decided that it would take too long to do it manually so he used magic - with mine and Harry's promise of not tell anyone first.

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked. What a random question! I must of missed something. Hagrid then answered his question before started to read the Daily Profit. I didn't see the point. If that witch Rita Skeeter was writing for it still, I wouldn't read that rubbish!

We soon reached the harbour and walked into town. We caught - well, Hagrid caught a lot of peoples attention due to his large stature.

"Hagrid," Harry panted as he and I ran to keep up with the giant, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?" They do… It'a amazingly horrible…

"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like one?" my brother quickly questioned. I would too to be honest but Aunt Tuny wouldn't like that so…

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud. as he read his supply list. "If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid. "Have you made up your mind Lina?" That jolted me out of my daydream, "Decided Hagrid? On what?" He hesitantly spoke, "You see, your brother's been nothing but excited for Hogwarts but you've shown no similar behaviour. Do you not want to go?"

This caught Harry's attention, "What? Of course you're going. This is mum and dad's old school. Of course we're going." I sighed, "Harry, what about my school in France. I worked hard to get where I was. I don't know if I can go…"

Hagrid scrunched his eyebrows before saying, "Ya no wha', we'll go round the alley and you can make your decision then. 'hat 'ight?" I nodded my head in agreement and spent the whole journey to Diagon Alley, making the decision that I'm pretty sure will change my life.

We entered the Leaky Cauldron some time after and my decision was almost completely formed.

Harry's my twin. I haven't been with him in two years. _Well…_ It has been two years since we were together all the time. To be honest, it was nice being no one for a while. If I go to Hogwarts, Harry and I will get stared at and our lives will _never_ be normal. But this is where mum and dad went to school. If I want to ind out more about my parents, its at this school. But what if I don't make the friends the way I did in Beauxbatons? What about Fleur and all my other friends? Does this count as abandonment?

But I have _him…_ I have one friend. The boy I met two years adjoined kept in constant contact with for the whole time I was away from the country.

But is that enough?

I shook myself from my thoughts as I realised that many people had surrounded us and were shaking my hand a bit too late. I think I missed many interactions but _oh well._

 _ **C'est la vie…**_

Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

After a brief introduction on who Professor Quarrel was, Hagrid finally opened the gateway to Diagon Alley…

"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

I grinned at Harry's amazement as we stepped through the archway. Diagon Alley is beautiful… In a strangely chaotic way.

Harry seemed eager to start shopping but Hagrid stooped him by saying, "we gotta get yer money first." He led us inside Gringotts. I spun around in a full circle as the memories of my first visit here engulfed me.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Catalina Potter's safe." It was Griphook.

"You have his key, Sir?" I waved at Griphook, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in amusement? My brother nudged me to stop so I glared at him. " _Hu-Hum._ Hagrid, you don't need to get my key. I don't wish to make a withdrawal."

Harry sighed beside me, probably thinking that I had decided that I wasn't going to Hogwarts with him. I still don't know to be honest. I was telling Hagrid I didn't need to make a withdrawal because I had withdrawn money at the beginning of the summer holidays, just before went home.

"I'm gonna stay here Hagrid." I said to the three leaving companions as soon as Hagrid found the key. He nodded his head hesitantly but stopped when he heard me say, "It was nice meeting you again Griphook."

"Again?" My brother questioned me as I walked away from them.

As I walked out, I ran into a certain blonde haired boy.

 _"Draco!"_ I said, once I recognised him. Hearing my voice, he dropped his sneer for a look of surprise which turned into a smile as he hugged me. _"Callie!"_

He noticed my downtrodden expression and immediately questioned me.

"I don't know what to do Drake. I got my Beauxbatons letter a while ago and my Hogwarts letter came a couple days ago. My twin brother got his letter for Hogwarts and wants me to go too but. I don't know!"

He sat in front of me at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour eating the shared ice cream that he bought for us.

There was silence between us before he said, "You know, Catalina _whatever-your-last-name-is-becuase-you-won't-tell-me_ the answer is simple and corny…" He paused for dramatic effect before rolling his eyes and continuing, "…Follow your heart! I'm sue it'll come to you." He swallowed a spoonful of ice cream before saying, "And if you _do_ go, I'll be there with you at all times."

"But what if we go into different houses?" I spoke pathetically. He soothingly said, "I don't care. You _are_ my best friend. Nothing is gonna break that!" "Promise?" I questioned. "Promise." He vowed.

Draco soon had to leave me to buy some robes. I realised that I hadn't seen Harry or Hagrid in a while and went to get up and find them when Harry sat in front of me, where Draco had previously sat.

"Where have yo been?" Harry asked. I pondered my answer before deciding to say the truth - at least part of it - "I needed time to think." I paused before looking at my brother. Could I really spend another seven years of our lives not seeing each other everyday?

No.

"I've decide to go to Hogwarts." I pronounced. Harry and Hagrid cheered as my twin pulled me into a hug. "You're gonna need some money so we can go back to Gringotts and…"

"No Hagrid." I said as I grabbed my bag too look for my pouch of money. _it!_ I dropped the pouch on the table and raised my eyebrow at Harry. "Open it." I said to him. He did so cautiously and found several handfuls of money, my card and key.

He and Hagrid gaped at me in shock. "I've known about this world for _two years_ Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Aunt Tun-Petunia told me not to. And you know me Harry, I would do anything she said. I had gotten a letter of acceptance to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France when I was nine. Aunt Petunia explained everything to me and we got my supplies soon after that." I kept my eyes on the table as I collected my money pouch from Harry.

My brother, being the self-sacrificing person he was, forgave me easily. If it had happened differently, I don't know if I could do the same.

We all agreed to split up because I didn't need the book seeing as I had brought them two years ago so I went to Madam Malkin's to get my new robes.

When I entered the shop, Madam Malkin instantly came to serve me, "Oh Lina dear, more Beauxbaton robes?" she questioned politely. I smiled brightly at her but shook my head, "Hogwarts please." That caused her to look up. "Really dear?" I nodded. "Very well. Congratulations dear. You'll enjoy it there!"

She led me to the back and I stood on a stool. She measure me out as a familiar blonde haired boy rounded the corner of the changing rooms.

"Well. Well, Callie. Twice in one day! You must really miss me." He said as he walked to the other stool in the room where several belongings lay.

I chuckled and shook my head at him. "Oh shut up Drake."

He noticed that I was being fitted for black robes and exclaimed, "So you're going to Hogwarts then?" I nodded my consensus with his deduction and smiled as large grin fell on his face.

"Well I'll see you there then!" He gave me one last smile before leaving the store.

I had a bit of time left so I browsed around the robes shop. Eventually, I _did_ find a small hand bag. I thought to myself, I _do_ need a new bag for school. If I learn the undetectable extension charm, the feather light charm and the preservation charm then I could use it for all seven years of school.

As Madam Malkin rang up my purchases, I walked over to the bag and check the price. _16 Galleons._

Wow. That's a bit expensive. But it'll be worth it!

I brought the bag back over to the counter and gave it to Madam Malkin. She raised her eyebrow questionably, "Are you sure darling? It's quite expensive…"

"I'm sure, I reassured her… Why _is_ it so expensive?" I asked her.

"…Because it has special properties. It's very durable because it's mad out dragon hide armour. Dragon hide is expensive and difficult to sew with but it is valuable because it is unbreakable and can sometimes camouflage into its surroundings."

I nodded my head in approval and handed her 20 galleons. "Keep your change Madam. This is a wonderful bag. Thank you for your help today!"

I walked out of the store and quickly headed to the book store to buy several more books to help improve my bag.

Once I was done, I walked down Diagon Alley to try and locate my twin and our companion. After half an hour of trying to find them, I eventually saw them exit Ollivander's.

"You got everything Harry?" I questioned my big brother. "Yeah. You?" I nodded, "My robes are here" I said as I help up the shopping bag from Madam Malkin's.

"Good. Then we best be off then." Hagrid stated.

He led us back through Diagon Alley, to the train station to wait for a train to Surrey. As we waited, we all decided to have something to eat. Harry and Hagrid ate some hamburgers whilst I was torn between getting a cheeseburger or chicken nuggets. In the end Hagrid just bought me both of them so I ate the cheeseburger and then I shared my nuggets with Harry.

"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid. Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.

Half way through the meal, I noticed that Harry looked a bit glum so I asked him if he was okay. Hagrid looked up too, curious about his answer.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," he revealed but then he realised what he said as his emerald eyes widened before he changed it saying, "They _we're_ special. All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? We're famous and I can't even remember what we are even famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-," Hagrid flinched, "sorry- I mean, the night my parents died."

He then turned to me whilst I was sipping my milkshake, "You don't have this problem because you've learnt magic…" I choked on my drink and held a finger up to pause him. "Well, we all gotta start from the bottom Harry. I did, at nine years old, in another country, by myself! You won't have anything to worry about, lots of the people there won't know any magic either and you'll have me there by your side the whole time. I promise!"

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile directed at me.

"I agree with your sister Harry. You'll learn fast enough. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts- I did- still do, 'smatter of fact."

"Plus, you'll get friends as soon as we get on the train!"

"That's either for you to say," my brother grumbled, "it's always been easy for you to make friends…" I ignored his grouchiness and just finished my nuggets and shake.

Hagrid helped us on to the train that would take us back to our relatives and handed us an envelope.

I took it and slipped it into my backpack. "Is it our train tickets Hagrid?"

He nodded his head and for Harry's benefit he said, "Yer tickets fer Hogwarts, fer the First o' September- King's Cross- it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."

As the train pulled out of the station Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight but when we looked outside Hagrid had gone.

'Can giants or half-giants even apparate? Maybe he had a portkey!' were my last thoughts as I fell asleep on my brother's shoulder.


	7. A New Life…

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Lovinglifesince1993 & XxBehindEmeraldEyesxX**

* * *

The train ride to the Dursley's didn't take that long. And it wasn't that long after, did summer finish and September 1st was upon us. I had owled Madame Maxine, telling her of my decision to attend Hogwarts with my brother. She was upset but she understood why I had to do it. She said that she would pass off my reports to my other teachers so they would know where I was at my education.

I had also mailed Fleur and she was mad. Word of advise to anyone who meets a veela or someone part-veela, don't get them mad!

She had sent me a howler that spoke rapid french. Aunt Petunia was very confused to be woken up by a letter shouting in french but we didn't talk about it.

We haven't really talked about anything to be honest. We just don't… talk.

We do, just not like we used to…

* * *

September 1st soon came around the corner. The Dursleys had agreed to take us to London on the pretence that they would be abandoning us in the middle of a busy train station.

I didn't know where Platform 9 and 3/4 was but hopefully we'd find it before 11 otherwise we were gonna be left behind…

* * *

We arrived at the train station to find it to be _very_ busy. Harry and I grabbed trolleys and put our trunks on them, we entered the train station and reached platforms nine and ten when Uncle Vernon nastily said to Harry, "Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine and platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

And with that, he left us to go back to the car.

I was tempted to grab my wand out but that would be breaking many laws do I decided against it.

Harry and I walked around the platform, trying to find a way on to the platform when we heard them, "…packed with Muggles, of course…"

I spun around to try and see who was talking. It was the mother of several red headed children. _'If I had more freckles and their eye colour, we could have been related!'_ I thought as Harry and I went to follow them.

"Now, what's the platform number?" the red-head woman said.

A small girl, who obviously also had red hair piped up to answer the question, "Nine and three-quarters! …Mom, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first!" she said to her children.

The eldest son walked was there one moment and then disappeared the next, "Fred, you next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said a ginger boy and he continued, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" Hah. These boys are funny I like them…

"Sorry, George, dear." He's so not George…

"Only joking, I am Fred," the boy repeated. I knew it. The ginger set of twins then disappear like their older brother.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the lady quite suddenly. I jumped, forgetting he was beside me. He was so quiet, I almost forgot about him.

"Hello, dear," she said to him. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." she said pointing to her last son.

"Yes," my twin responded whilst I just nodded my head with a smile. "The thing is… the thing is, I don't know how to…" he began to stutter.

"How to get onto the platform?" the woman said kindly. My brother nodded his head in agreement.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er… okay," Harry said. Really Harry? A woman you just met tells you to run at a wall and you do it? What if you crash?

Before I could think of anything else, Harry had run through the barrier. _So it does work._ I thought with a chuckle.

The boy, Ron must have wanted me to go first but I just shook my head and let him go before me. He smiled hesitantly before running at the barrier.

I turned to the woman and said, "Thank you for the help you gave my twin and I, it was much appreciated."

"Twins? But you don't look alike!" The little girl said.

"It's probably because we're fraternal twins…" I paused, waiting for her name.

"Ginerva Weasley but I prefer Ginny!" she said proudly. Her mother looked at us proudly before I held out my hand and shook Ginny's. "Catalina. Catalina Potter. It was so nice to meet you. I hope you're joining us next year!"

"Cata-Cata-Catalina Potter? You're the-the girl-who-lived!"

I nodded my head hesitantly before smiling at them, "It was nice to meet you but I best get back to my brother. He'll get worried."

"Of course dear. It was very nice to meet you too! If you would like to know more about your mother, owl me. I knew her when I was in school!" the kind lady said, "My name is Molly Weasley. It was nice to meet Lily's daughter. You look so much like her…"

"Thank you!" I said and with a final smile, I ran into the barrier leading me to Platform 9 and 3/4.

* * *

When I walked on the platform, I noticed that it was even busier than the platform outside. I quickly hurried to one of the open doors and some older students in green and silver ties, helped me with my trunk. "Thank you… But what do I do with it?" I asked them hesitantly. They didn't look like the nicest of people but you know… You gotta be nice with everyone or equality doesn't exist.

"You could just leave it in here… All the trunks get picked dup in the end anyway. You just need the stuff that are essential to you on the train like maybe a book or something to keep you from boredom."

"Thank you…"

"Marcus Flint, Slytherin Captain of Quidditch. You do know what Quidditch is right? You aren't a mudblood are you?"

"Excuse me but don't use such vulgar terms in my presence. Don't be rude and to answer you question. No. I'm not a _muggle-born,_ I'm a half-blood!"

"A half-blood with a backbone. Interesting. I wouldn't _mind_ you coming to Slytherin. If you know about quidditch, then I guess you aren't that bad. What's your name by the way?"

"Catalina but most my friends just call me Lina."

"Well Lina, this is Adrian Pucey, a fellow chaser, Miles Bletchey, Keeper and Terrence Higgs our Seeker. Then we have Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole, our beaters." Marcus introduced the other boys with us.

"You almost have a full team… But where's your other chaser?"

"He graduated last year. We need to enlist a new chaser this year…"

I felt the train start moving but I didn't move from my place. Instead I sat down, beside the window and carried on talking to the other boys.

"You have a team of all boys… Why don't you have a girl chaser…"

"Because girls can't play quidditch!"

"Excuse you! Girls can play quidditch… Well maybe not all girls but at least _I_ can!"

"So if you got into Slytherin you'd try and get on the team…"

"Yeah and I'd beat all of you if I had to!" They laughed at my response but that's what we did. We spent the rest of the train ride talking and laughing about quidditch or them telling me about what happens at Hogwarts. At some points the boys left but then they'd come back. I guess they were visiting other Slytherins. I also left the compartment to get changed but other than that, I was either talking with the boys or I was reading one of my school books. It wasn't until the train was arriving at Hogsmeade did I realise that I hadn't seen my brother _once_ on the train ride.

 _Uh oh._

He's gonna be so worried. I'd best find him as soon we get onto the platform.

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" shouted Hagrid. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

He led us down a path and called to us, "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here."

It was beautiful. Maybe not as elegant as Beauxbatons but I was beautiful.

Hagrid led us to several boats and we got ordered to get into boats with 4 people in it. I got into a boat with, once introductions were made, I learnt to be Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan.

We were set adrift into the lake and we were half way across when I saw a mermaid. She reached her hand out towards me. I thought she was being friendly and went to touch her but instead she yanked me into the water with a loud cry.

She started dragging me down the water with her but my oxygen was running out so as I tugged and tugged myself away, I realised that there was no other choice. It was a fourth year spell but I needed it, _"Stupefy!"_ I gargled through the water.

The mermaid was flung away and I looked up, judging how far I was from the surface, _"Ascendio…"_ I murmured and I was immediately rushing to the surface. The boats were a fair distance away but I use the last of my strength to swim the rest of the way.

When I got back to my boat, Hannah, Ernie and Terry all pulled me in and I gasped for oxygen. It was freezing out here…

Terry went to go call for Hagrid but I noticed how close we were to the school so I stopped him, "Don't. It's okay. We're almost at the school… I'll talk to him then."

Soon enough, we got to the school and we got out of the boats. Hagrid led us up a flight of stairs and knocked on the front door.

* * *

All the students walked in, I went to follow but Hagrid stopped me.

"What happened Lina? Why are you wet…"

"Oh. A mermaid dragged me into the lake…" I said awkwardly. At his concerned look I said, "It's okay. I'll just use a charm to dry myself up later. Don't worry Hagrid. I'm fine!"

With one last smile at the giant, I walked off after my classmates.

I was at the back of the crowd. I seemed to have missed an explanation or something because all the students were frightened and only a couple of voices were talking. I recognised my brother as one of the voices and I skipped to him as he said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks…"

"Harry!" I said and hugged my brother. Everyone around me seemed to shift awkwardly.

"Wha-? Lia? Why are you wet?" I looked down, realising that I hadn't dried myself, "Huh, you're right. Don't ask why… A mermaid in the black lake seemed to like me very much…" I said with a laugh as I took out my wand. I used the hot-air charm and made the complicated hand movement as I aimed it at my robes. Soon enough, I was dry. "Thanks for the reminder big brother!"

"Big brother?" A familiar voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to see a familiar blonde, "Draco Malfoy…" I said with a smirk.

He went to walk towards me but a familiar woman tapped his shoulder with a scroll.

I looked up to see Minerva McGonagall. I had been having dreams of my infant hood during my years at Beauxbatons, I kept a dream diary so I wouldn't forget anything or anyone because I'd draw their faces. She was in one of my dreams, dad would call her 'Aunt Minnie' so when she showed up unexpectedly in front of me, I couldn't help but say, "Minnie!"

She flinched at the name and all the other students backed away, in fear of her reaction. She shook her head with a twitch of her lip and said to me, "You are just like your father!" Before turning to everyone else, "We're ready for you…"

* * *

We all stood in a line and followed Minnie into the hall. It was beautiful. There were candles floating by themselves and the night sky was reflected in the ceiling. Beautiful.

We gather around the front and watched as the hat sang…

How… odd!

At the end of it's song. Everyone clapped. I just stood there, staring at the hat incredulously…

Minnie then released her scroll and a long piece of parchment, was dangling from her hands. This is gonna take a while if we're gonna go in alphabetical order.

Hannah was the first one to go up. She went into Hufflepuff. After about the tenth person, I got bored and started looking around. I caught Draco's eye and he just stared at me for a while before bunching his eyebrows and looking away. I wonder what got into his knickers!

The list carried on until Minnie called out, "Malfoy, Draco" he seemed different. Colder than when we used to talk. He swaggered to the stool, before the hat could even touch his gelled back hair, it announced, "Slytherin."

He got what he wanted at least…

I stared after him before shaking myself and looking at the staff members instead. I caught the eye of a man with black hair and black eyes. He looked familiar too… I'll have to check my dream book later.

I was broken out of my trance when Harry nudged me. Whispers had started up so I asked my brother, "What?"

He just nodded his head towards Minnie and I realised it was my go. I hugged my brother before skipping to the stool.

The closer I got to the stool, the quieter the hall got.

"Hi Minnie!" I greeted the professor with a wink before I sat on the stool. I heard her murmur, "I hope she isn't a prankster like her father otherwise I'm never gonna survive…"

I smirked as the hat was lowered on to my face, hiding the rest of school from my sight.

 _"You're definitely different. There's a mix from all houses in you. You are patient, loyal and just like Hufflepuffs and yet have the brains of a Ravenclaw. You are brave at heart like a Gryffindor but you can scheme like any Slytherin. You will do well wherever you are but… I have to chose however…"_


	8. …A New Me!

**A/N:I am gonna update every Wednesday from now on.**

 **I dedicate this chapter to:  
littleteddybearstitches … Amuto4Lifee … ****kendraxxxdarkangel** **  
**

* * *

 **"SLYTHERIN!"** The hat shouted.

The whole hall were silenced at that announcement.

I looked at the table Draco had gone to and I caught his eye. He must have caught my panicked expression because he started clapping and nudged the people around him to the same. Soon enough, all of the Slytherin table had started clapping and then the teachers, so the rest of the schools followed.

I looked up at the strict professor looking down at me. She looked eerily pale but she managed to put a small smile on her face before I hopped off the stool and gave her the hat and started skipping to the Slytherin table.

I walked past Harry on my way there and even he looked shocked. But _why?_ What's wrong with my house? I gave him a weak smile before I sat down opposite Draco at the silver and green table.

Harry was called up after me and he was put into Gryffindor, not a surprise really. I think that if he wasn't put into Gryffindor, he would have gone into Hufflepuff because of his loyalty but you never know. He could have been put into Slytherin with me…

Everyone else was soon sorted after us. Blaise Zabini was the last to be sorted, he was put into Slytherin and he sat beside me.

"Blaise Zabini." the boy beside me introduced himself. I smiled widely, he was the first person to actively talk to me since the train ride. "Catalina but most people just call me Lina."

"Yes. Catalina Potter… I would never have thought you'd be in Slytherin…" he replied.

I raised my eyebrow before asking, "Why? What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect our Golden Girl to end up in the 'house of the snakes' as most people call it."

Before I could reply, the headmaster, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"What?" I asked incredulously and several students beside me, copied my sentiment but we all ignored it at the sight of the food that appeared beside us.

Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. What to eat?

Eventually I decided to get Yorkshire pudding, gravy, roast potatoes and pork chops. I'm sure that they'd give us dessert so I best leave some space for that. I dug into my meal with easy grace. If there was one thing Aunt Tuny taught me, it was manners and etiquette. I guess it'll all pay off now. It helped a lot at Beauxbatons so it might help us here…

Suddenly, ghosts started to appear all around us… Wow. It's quite amazing to be here. And to think, mum and dad used to be here too!

A ghost stained in silver blood appeared beside Draco. He didn't look particularly happy to be sat next to the unpleasant so I decided to help him out.

I turned to the ghost and smiled, "Hi! My name's…"

"Catalina Potter. I know. You are quite the talk between the other ghosts. Especially when you ended up in this house. I remember your mother. If you're anything like her, I'm sure this house will thrive."

I smiled even wider at the mention of my mother and he nodded as he floated away from us. I turned away from him and saw Draco looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked him. He just shook his head violently before ignoring me

 _You were staring at me and now_ _ **you're**_ _ignoring_ _ **me?**_

"Whatever…" I muttered before finishing my meal. Soon enough dessert arrived. I caught sight of treacle tart and immediately grabbed a slice.

"Hi! My name's Daphne Greengrass!" The girl on my other side suddenly said.

"Oh… hi Daphne. My name's…"

"Catalina Potter. I heard."

"You and the rest of the school apparently…" I drawled out. Then I smiled at her and we carried on talking for the rest of the meal.

When the tables were cleared, the headmaster called our attention, "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

He then led us through the school song. It was truly, a horrible experience but the Weasley twins did make it bearable when they sang the song as a funeral march.

"Ah, music," he said as he wiped his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin prefects then started heralding all the first years to the entrance hall. We were leaving just as the Gryffindor students were and there seemed to be a dispute at the front of the line. I grabbed Daphne's hand and lead her to the front of the line. When we got there, I saw that it was the Weasley's eldest boy that was at the front arguing with our male prefect. Harry, Ron and Draco were at the front as well as a girl with bushy brown hair and a girl in my house who had a pug face.

I couldn't stand the arguing so I said, it was meant to be angrily said but I said it quite innocently - not my intention - "What's keeping the line up?"

They all stopped arguing and looked at me. I had the urge to blush but I held it back and raised an amused eyebrow before turning to our prefect, "Shall we go? We're all tired after our journey so we all wanna get to our rooms."

The Slytherin prefect smirked before glaring at Percy and then he started leading us away. I was about to follow but Harry's voice stopped me. "Lia?" I looked at my brother and smiled weakly before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow big brother!" I was pulled away by Daphne and I turned away from one of the only constants in my life.

* * *

The prefect led us to the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons. He led us to a stretch of damp stone wall. We all converged around him and he turned to us and said, "Listen carefully. This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room, you have to say the password to get in. The password changes every month. The new password will be put up on the notice board in the common room. However the password right now is 'Aconite'.

Once the password was uttered, the wall slid aside which left a rectangular hole in the wall leading to the Slytherin common room. He led us inside and said, "That's the notice board. You can stay here during your free periods. You'll be getting your timetables tomorrow, Professor Snape, our head of house will give them to you at breakfast. I don't know what the other dormitories look like but the Slytherin dorms are under the lake so we have the most space in the school. Because of that, all Slytherin students are permitted to get their own rooms should they get permission from our head of house. However, as first years you will all be put into rooms of your genders until further notice. Now. Salazar Slytherin expected his students to act with respect so the dorms were not separated. All the dorms are beside each other but the boys dorms are opposite the girls dorms. Boys are on the left side of the corridor and girls are on the right." He paused before grinning, "I'm done with my duties now. You midgets can do whatever you want… As long as you don't kill each other so welcome to Slytherin!"

He walked off leaving us all alone, awkwardly standing by each other. It got annoying after a while so I grabbed Daphne's wrist and starting to drag her to the room leading us to the dormitory corridor. It seemed I wasn't the only one who thought that and Draco Malfoy walked forward as well. We reached the door at the same time.

We stared at each other for a while before he smirked a held his hand out in a you-go-first gesture. I smiled thankfully before continuing onwards to find our room. I found it eventually. I claimed the bed furthest from the door and was underneath a window with a view of the lake. I saw that my things were around my bed but I didn't pay any attention to that. Daphne claimed the bed beside mine and the other girls soon filtered in. I learnt that the other girls in my room were Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson. There were only five of us girls sorted in Slytherin.

The five of us, four mainly - Pansy didn't really talk much but the other girls were quite friendly. We talked well into the night. Our chatter slowly died off and we all fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at the usual time of five thirty. I had gotten used to waking up at five thirty in the morning because at Beauxbatons, no, school didn't start that early but I got accustomed to walking around the school grounds. I shrugged off the earliness and showered and got changed into my school robes. I got my small bag from my trunk and the charm book for experts. I looked up the undetectable extension charm and carefully followed the instructions.

After two failed attempts, it eventually worked. To be fair, it's a seventh year spell, it was hard to cast! I made to fill the bag with my books but realised I didn't know what lessons I had today so I just put in some wills, pens, pencils and parchment and a charms book that I was interested in. I then realised that the bag may get heavy so I cast the feather light spell on the bag. I had preformed that spell before so it was easy.

I put the bag on and I quietly left the room.

I headed out of the common room and started to explore the school. Seeing as it only took me 25 minutes to shower, get ready and cast the charm, I had at least until 7:30 which is when breakfast started but hardly anyone would be there. After that, classes start at around 9:45 so I have at least 1 hour and 35 minutes and at most, 3 hours and 5 minutes which is plenty of time to explore the castle.

And explore the castle I did. I had managed to find most of the classrooms for Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts and I knew that Herbology would be outside. Astronomy was in the tower which I decided to find at another time because my stomach started rumbling.

I got to the Great Hall to find it empty. I looked at my wrist to find that it was only 7:45. I sat down at my table and food started appearing around me. I grabbed some bacon and egg, several pieces of toast before I got my charms book out and started reading the book.

Soon enough students started filtering in at around 8:15. The hall was full by the time it was 8:30. My fellow first years joined me where I sat, actually Daphne joined me so the other girls did too. The boys soon followed afterwards.

At around 9:00, the man who I was looking at yesterday, Professor Snape, our head of house, came down from the head table and started handing out our timetables.

As soon as he did that, I thanked him, drank the rest of my pumpkin juice and stood up. The other girls looked up at me and Tracey asked, "Where are you going? Breakfast isn't over yet!" I responded, "Well, we have classes in fifteen minutes and I still gotta brush my teeth and collect my books…"

The other girls looked startled at each other and got up. The boys looked up when they noticed we were all leaving so Draco asked, "Where are you all going?"

Pansy immediately answered, "We're heading back to the dorms to collect our books wanna come?"

"Do you even know your way around the school Parkinson?" he drawled in reply. She blushed before looking at us. The other girls looked at me so Draco did too. I nodded my head and went to turn away but he asked, "You sure you know where you're going Potter? You've only been here an evening and you've spent the rest of your life with your muggle relatives I believe…"

I slowly turned around and glared at him, hurt, before steeling my features, "I woke up early today and walked around the school…" I walked away and the other first years scurried after me.

I led the way to our dorms before turning to them. "We have around 25 minutes to get to our first lesson, if you guys aren't ready in 15 minutes, I'm leaving without you…" I flung my dorm room open and went over to my trunk. I grabbed my transfiguration, charms, history of magic and defence against the dark arts books and placed them in my bag. I then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I was ready in no time.

I walked out of the room and shouted to the first years, "10 minutes guys! If you aren't in the common room in ten minutes, I'm leaving without you!" I headed towards the common room and sat on one of the couches. I reached into my book and grabbed my transfiguration book. I read the first chapter and the notes that I had written in the book in my first year of Beauxbatons.

The first one to show up was Draco.

He hasn't fulfilled any of his promises so far so I decided to ignore him for now, which turned out to be kind of hard because he sat right beside beside me. He pulled my book down to see what I was looking at. He looked at me incredulously when he saw the page filled with notes. At his look I said, "I learnt this at my first year at Beauxbatons"

He nodded before surprising me by carrying on talking to me, "Will you sit beside me in transfiguration then?"

I looked up in surprise and he said, "You do have the notes for it and father wants me to do well in class so I may require some help…"

I was a bit hurt that he only wanted to be sat beside me because of my knowledge but I shook it off. If he wants to throw away two years of friendship then so be it. I nodded in agreement and we waited in silence for the others to come.

Everyone else soon arrived after that. I looked at all the faces around me, Draco, Daphne, Tracey, Millicent, Pansy, Blaise and three other boys. I turned to Draco, "Are all the boys here?" He looked at everyone and said, "Yeah. Best introduce you. That's Theodore Nott, that's Vincent Crabbe and that's Gregory Goyle and you already know Blaise."

I nodded before smiling at them, "Let's go…"

I led them out of the common room, through the maze of the dungeons and up the stairs to the entrance hall. I then led them up the stairs. We reached the first floor when I checked the timetable. Draco spoke up from beside me, "You lost?"

I smirked at him and shook my head, "No. Just checking which classroom we're in." I looked up at the timetable and it had a faint 34 in the corner of the box telling us we were in transfiguration first period. "We're on the third floor so come on…" I hopped up the stairs and eventually reached the third floor. When I reached the third floor, I turned around to see how my other classmates were doing and they were still on the second flight of stairs.

I waited for them to get to the top of the stairs and then catch their breaths. Daphne looked up at me from her hunched over figure, "How did you get up those stairs so easily?"

I just casually responded, "Practise." before I turned and headed for room 34. The others saw me leave and immediately followed me.

When we got to the classroom, we were the first house there. I went to sit down at the front but Draco pulled me to the seat in the back. I looked at him, slightly annoyed but shrugged it off and sat down. He sat down beside me and Pansy huffily sat down in front of us, giving me a slight glare. Draco started taking out his wand, books, quill and ink.

In the meanwhile, I looked around the classroom and saw a tabby cat sat on the desk. _Minnie._ I thought with a smirk before I turned to get my bag off my shoulder.

"Where are your books?" Draco suddenly asked me. I looked up at him confused before he elaborated, "You can't ave possibly fit all your books in that bag!"

He must have forgotten that I had placed my book in this bag earlier so he looked shocked as my whole arm disappeared into my bag to find my book and other equipment.

I smiled at him smugly and waited for the class to begin.

The bell rang to start the next lesson and a herd of Hufflepuffs came into the room. When they sat down at the front of the class, my whole house had taken up the back of the classroom, we all waited in silence.

Draco went to speak but I elbowed him and said, looking directly at the cat, "Hi Professor!"

Everyone looked at me confused but understood when the cat turned into our transfiguration teacher. She smiled at the looks of shock before asking me, "How did you know I was the cat?"

"No cat ever sits that still professor! Plus, I came across animagus' in my reading so I looked up the registered animals in the country and yours was on there and it said you were a tabby cat so… ta-dah!"

I finished off with a flourish. She smiled before saying, "You have done well. 10 points for Slytherin. Well done Catalina, you are just like your father when it comes to transfiguration."

I smiled before correcting her, "Call me Lina. Everyone does…"

She smiled before carrying on with her lesson. In today's lesson, we were turning matches into needles. I managed to do it on my first go, earning another 10 points from Minnie. I helped Draco after his eighth fail and increasing temper. His mood definitely got better when he received house points as well.

Once the hour was up, I led the other Slytherins to charms to room 2E on the same floor where we shared with Ravenclaw. Draco dragged me to the back again and the class was the same. I managed to do the spell on my first go. I loved how I had learnt these spells before. After doing these spells in my first year of Beauxbatons and still doing it on my first, second or third go, I've become an expert at these spells.

Lunch came after that and the rest of the day soon ended.

The rest of the week soon followed and we had finally reached the lesson I was most excited for…

Potions.


End file.
